Legend of Korra: Chief Beifong's Child (Old)
by Zero Sukio
Summary: LoK AU: What if Chief Lin Beifong took in a young girl she would name Jun. A Modified following of Legend of Korra focusing around Lin, Jun, Mako, The Beifong Family and someone unexpected. What trouble could possible happen, and how will Jun's appearance affect those around her. ((Short First Pairing OCxMako)), (Second Pairing OCxKuvira)(Being Revamped)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey This is a new story I have been working on, It is a AU following the first season but with modified parts to it as you will see. It may not follow season two a lot i don't know yet, you will know when I will.**

 **This is the Prologue and I will be uploading the first chapter as well.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Zee-Kun**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Police Chief Lin Beifong, loyal and brave officer of the law, peacekeeper, teacher, easy to anger…babysitter…

Lin held the bundle of fabric in her arms in her office as she listened to the reports of her fellow officers on a raid of a building known to house the Terra Triad, a famous criminal organisation. She listened to it all before she saw it all herself after all she lead the raid.

 ** _-: Flashback:-_**

 _Metalbenders surrounded the building complex, the outside of it looked very ordinary, family oriented but from what a tip had told them it was anything but. Lin made a few hand signals before the doors of the building were ripped off its hinges by metalbending._

 _The Officers quickly funnelled in to the building and that was when everything went to hell. She saw what the informant spoke of…it was a slave pen. Rage slowly built up inside the thirty two year old. "Arrest every Triad member, I don't care if it with brutal force just do it" She ordered as she motioned a group of officers to follow her upstairs where they heard screams._

 _The group of metalbenders double timed it up the stairs and turned the corner to see three triad members walking out of a room, their hands coated in crimson blood and the sounds of a baby crying in the room the three men had walked out of._

" _Get them" Lin growled as she charged ahead whipping her right arm out and sending two metal cables to tightly wrap around the body of the first male of the trio as earth quickly grabbed the latter two. She closed in on the one she had caught planted her fist in to his face knocking him out with a broken nose._

 _She had four of her officer's watch over their captives as she and two others walked in to the room to see the horror that had met them._

 _The room had five bodies…bloody bodies scattered across the floor, blood was everywhere. The two metalbender's that had come in with her quickly exited and started to throw up because of the scene. Lin on the other hand had a stronger stomach but she was still disgusted at what the scene held before the sounds of a cry baby broke her out of her mind._

 _She started to listen for the sound and moved closer to one of the bodies on the floor, a young woman early twenties with long black hair, Earth Kingdom nationality from what she could tell. She looked closer at the body, it was curled in a protective manner and the crying sound was coming from a small bundle of fabric in the deceased woman's arms._

 _Lin gently untucked the small bundle from the arms of its mother and looked at the cry face of a baby, it face was covered in its parent's blood. Lin slowly rocked the bundle as she walked out. "Get this place processed and call Councillor Tenzin" She spoke softly._

 ** _-:End Flashback:-_**

* * *

She gently rocked the baby girl, to which she found out after she took the baby for a medical check-up, despite being underweight for a baby of three months, the unknown child was healthy.

Lin looked over to her Officer and nodded before sending him on his way, only for Tenzin to come marching in and was about the yell at Lin for the raid only to wither at the sight of a dangerous glare from the Police chief. "You yell and you're out, only just got the little Kit to sleep" Lin bluntly said as she seemed to change from the Lin Tenzin knew to one like a mother oddly.

"Lin, I heard the report from one of the officers, you performed an unofficial raid…why are you holding a child though?" The Airbender spoke as he gave her a questioning glance.

Lin sighed. "I don't care if it was unofficial, and I am glad I ordered it. That building was a slave pen, run by the Terra Triad, this baby girl was found by me in the arm of her deceased mother…I don't know what to do with her so I had one of my men to call you" She looked at her old friend. She knew he would think of something even though their past was _very_ rocky and their view differed a lot but this was about a young baby.

Tenzin watched his former girlfriend as he played with his beard, he was thinking before looking down at the child. "We would by procedure place her in to an orphanage-"

Lin glared at her friend as he brought up the idea of placing this innocent baby in to an Orphanage; they all had reputations of being poorly funded and terrible to the children in their care. "No way in hell is she going to any of those, Tenzin…can't we find someone to adopt her without being placed in those hellholes"

Tenzin was taken back with the venom that was in her voice. "Lin these are procedures" He spoke lightly.

Lin closed her eyes before opening them up and looked down at the child; there was no name on the blanket, no indication of anything. She turned to face Tenzin with a determined expression. "I will adopt her"

Lin knew she would be the best mother for the girl but she would be safe and for some strange reason Lin felt reassured that she would be.

Tenzin's face had everything Lin expected, Red with rage for disregarding the procedures, the surprise that Lin wanted to take care of a child, and the slightest look of hurt due to their past.

"Tenzin please just get the forms, I have M-Maternity leave that I can use to take care of her and I am sure the Air Acolytes could assist by babysitting her when I do go to work" Lin spoke softly as she looked at Tenzin, she could see his face relenting.

"Fine Lin, I will get the adoption papers…what are planning on calling her, if you are going to keep her" Tenzin spoke lightly in defeat. He could understand her worry for the Orphanage and he will bring it up in the next Council meeting.

Lin looked at the young girl and a genuine smile appeared on her lips. "Jun"

* * *

 **18 Years Later**

"MOM!" A young feminine voice came from outside of the office, causing the Chief of police to smile before a frown came across her lips. "IT'S CHIEF"

"HA We're at home, so it Mom" A young female in the classic Metalbender Uniform appeared at the door with a smirk before her tongue slipped out and pointed at the direction of Lin. "I passed, you're looking at Officer Jun Beifong" She smiled happily.

Lin looked at her daughter, she was the splitting image of her younger half-sister Suyin when she was younger even to the point of her hairstyle which had a long wavy bang of black hair hanging over the right side of her face, and a shorter bang curled up to her left eye with the rest of her hair in a short ponytail plus with her piercing pistachio green eyes she could have been a carbon copy. The only difference between her daughter and sister was that Jun had brown skin and had a more slender build.

Jun's dark red lips curled in to a smirk. "Mom, Uncle Tenzin just divorced Aunt Pema and told me that he loved you and made the hugest mistake in his life"

Lin snapped back in to the real world after looking at the similarities Jun and Su had only to glare at her Daughter. "As if…I wouldn't take him back anyway"

Jun giggled softly as she knew her Mother well. "I know, but back to the fact I am now a real Officer of the Metalbending Police force" She spoke softly. She hoped her Mother would be proud of her. She watched her Mother's face go from unhappiness, worry to happiness.

"Well done pup" Lin spoke softly as she walked over to her Daughter and held her close. "I just hope you're not doing this because I am the Chief" She pulled back and looked at Jun

Jun scoffed playfully. "Mom it will always be one of the reason because you were the one who saved me and took me in, you are my Hero" Jun smiled happily as she spoke only for the tender moment between the two to be broken by an Officer.

"Chief Beifong, Officer Beifong we need you back at HQ, A young woman calling herself the Avatar is requesting to speak to the person in charge…which happens to be you"

Lin sighed "So much for my day off"

* * *

Tenzin walked out with Korra as Jun rushed over. "Uncle Tenzin? What are you doing here?" Jun turned to look at Korra and blinked as she returned her gaze on to her Uncle.

"Ah Jun…I see a congratulations is in order on becoming an Officer" He spoke softly and hugged the young Metalbender. "I just had to save my charge from Lin" He sighed softly as Jun smirked.

Jun turned to Korra and smiled. "I hope my Mom didn't grill you too hard, I am Jun, Jun Beifong Nice to meet you Avatar Korra" Jun spoke softly as he held out her hand to Korra.

"Nice to meet you too Jun, so your General Hard-ass's daughter, how can you live with that?" which caused Jun dark red lips spread in to a smile as she laughs. "She is completely different at home, anyway I got to go, also could you save that Officer from being a Popsicle" She chuckled and pointed to Naga and a male co-worker.

* * *

Jun walked through the door to her family estate and noticed the lights were on, she wondered in to the study to see her Mother wasn't there. She blinked and smiled only to walk to toward the centre garden that had become a training/sparring area. She could see the metal barriers to protect the building from damage, with a few wrist movements the barrier peeled open and quickly a rock flew towards her. She moved her hand up and caught it with ease.

"Welcome home to you too Mom" She teased as she walked forward and dropped the rock on the floor. Lin who had a worried expression slowly morphed in to a smile. "Welcome home Pup, good catch"

"What's got you twisted in to a knot, normally you knew it was me before I even got over the wall of the estate and waiting to grill me for sneaking out when you were at work" Jun changed her stance leaning on her right leg and crossed her arms across her chest and looked at her Mother.

Lin looked at her Daughter taken the same stance. "You really think using my own stance and glare will make me talk young lady"

Jun just smirked. "I learnt from the best after all, now spill but I think I can guess though…Uncle Tenzin got the Avatar out of trouble, and now she is not leaving _your City_ " Jun just looked at her Mother as she spoke, seeing her expression from smug to 'really' then 'I must be that easy to read'.

"Smartass" was Lin's answer.

"Like I said I learnt from the best Mom, but instead of throwing boulders about can we have a spar, it has been awhile since we had one" She smiled as Lin nodded easily bending the metal behind her to close the gap.

"So Pup what does the winner get?" Lin smirked as she took her stance, watching her daughter do the same. "Winner gets to relax as the Loser cooks tonight's dinner, how does that sound Mom" Jun returned the smirk.

"Prefect"

* * *

 **AN: Yes as you can notice that it rotates around Lin and her Adopted Child Jun. The reason for the 18 year timeskip was because I will be incorporating it in to the story and didn't really want to ruin bits of the stroy too soon**

 **I have changed a few things, How Lin acts around Jun is completely different to anyone else and you will see this in the next chapter and in future ones.**

 **Aang's children and Pema (Not show just yet) As you have noticed Jun calls Tenzin Uncle and Pema Aunt (And Kya and Bumi will be too, you will see) this will be filled out more through out the story xD**

 **Okay that's just to clear a few things out so you all can get a jist of the story with out people flaming at me and my story .**

 **to Chapter One**

 **Also R &R&F**


	2. Chapter One: Jun's Dream-Lin's Nightmare

**AN: All I want to say is Enjoy :P**

 **Zee-Kun**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**  
 **Jun's Dream/Lin's Nightmare**

It had been a few weeks since it was announced on the radio that Avatar Korra was fighting for the fire ferrets, a pro-bending team and the shock of it made Jun laugh along with Lin as they both knew what Tenzin's reaction would be.

To add to it all Lin had informed the police force about Amon and his Equalists. Lin had made sure Jun had retractable blades like her and was worrying over the younger Metalbender, from what her Mother told her about Amon she was scared but was still willing to do her duty as an Officer.

She came out of her thoughts as she nearly hits a pedestrian, She quickly slams the brakes on and skids to a halt in front of the male as he was hit by the side of her Motorbike. She quickly removes her helmet and dismounts of her bike to check the male for injuries. "I am so so sorry"

* * *

Mako had been busy with his thoughts the past weeks had been a nightmare and a god send. First he met Korra and she had joined their team, which almost cost them their chance at the tournament entry, then only to find out she is THE Avatar and being an idiot with how he acted with her. To make things worse he nearly lost his brother to a complete nutcase but Korra was there with them.

" _What is Korra to me-"_ His thoughts are cut short as a screech and him hitting his ass on the ground. He looked up to see none other than a Metalbender police officer on a motorbike coming over. "What the hell…look where you…are…um" He felt his cheek redden as he heard the Officer's soft voice worrying over him like a delicate doll.

"I'm fine….I should have looked where I was going" He admitted as he took in the sight of the female Officer. He took in her features. She had a long wavy black hair with two bangs one long one hanging over the right side of her face, and a shorter bang curled up to her left eye with the rest of her hair in a short ponytail. He took a note of her beautiful pistachio green eyes that her brown skin made them sparkle. He noticed the light make up the Officer was wearing, dark red lipstick and slightly black eye shadow.

" _Wow"_ He thought

Jun looked at the boy in front of her and slowly blushed herself, He was rather dashing. She smiled sweetly as she found out he was okay. "I can't believe I nearly ran over you over…w-wait your Mako from the Fire Ferrets" Her green eyes widen. "I am so sorry; please let me make this up to you"

Mako blinked as he heard her call him by his name and shook his head. "It's fine it was my own fault"

Jun shook her head and looked at the pro-bender and with a quick smile she looked at him. "I am Jun by the way, and please my shift ends around four meet me at Kwong's Cuisine my treat…crap I got to go or the chief will kill me" Jun quickly mounted her motorbike and was gone.

Mako just blinked, his being late for work and nearly getting run over just got him a date. "Wow"

* * *

Jun nervously walked in to the house she had lied a bit about when she finished her shift so she could get ready but also to tell her Mother that she would be late home, which was the most nervous part as she remembered when her last boyfriend had gotten scared off by two metalbender's (Who classed the young girl as family), Her Mother, Uncle Tenzin and Bumi and Aunt Kya.

She walked in to the study to see her Mother working. "What is it Pup, your trembling sent vibrations from the gate of the estate"

Jun blinked before breathing in then out to steady herself. "Mom, I will be out until late, I am going on a date" She prepared for her Mother's overprotective nature to kick in. "Kwong's?" Were the only words she heard her mother say. She knew it.

"You will be there with Officers again won't you?" Jun spoke lightly she her Mother just nod. "Mom…I'm not a kid anymore, I am an Officer of your Police force…"

"Jun, I don't care…You are my Daughter, with what the Avatar said I will not trust anyone I don't know, for all we know this person could be one of Amon's men to kidnap you from me just to get at me…I will not lose my only daughter to that madman…I am just looking out for you pup" Lin looked up. She could see the cogs in her daughter's mind working despite the sadness of not being trusted.

"Mom, it's the captain of the Fire Ferrets, Mako…He is the one I am going on the date with" Jun spoke softly. She could see something snap in her mother's eyes but did not speak of it. "Fine…come back after Dinner…with him I would like a few words with him pup"

Jun nodded but smiled as her mother relented watching over her. She quickly left the study to change.

* * *

Mako shifted nervously as he was helped to be changed in to black and light grey dinner suit but refused to remove the scarf but what had him more nervous was the fact the butler said 'Lady Beifong' was awaiting him.

Mako followed a Waiter to the table where his date was awaiting him. As he looked at her his amber eyes widened.

Jun was wearing a dark emerald green sleeveless Chinese dress that flowed to her lower legs showing off her brown feet in darker green high heels. She had let her black hair down revealing that she hand shoulder length hair which still held its wavy nature. Once Mako looked back up to the face of his date he was stunned, like this morning she was wearing little make up only crimson lipstick and dark purple eye shadow, not so much that it over powering but enough to make her eyes stand out more make her look gorgeous.

Mako nervously smiled and walked over to her. "I didn't know you were a noble Beifong, you wouldn't happen to be related to Chief of Police Lin Beifong would you?" He spoke softly though silently chastising himself for starting the date off with her name and relations.

Jun smiled at the prince charming look Mako had as she listen to him speak which caused her to giggle. She moved closer to the secluded booth and sat down before answering. "It's not something that makes me the person I am, my actions are, and to the second question…Lin Beifong is my Mother" Jun spoke softly. "She actually wants to chat to you later…if you're okay about with that…She can be a bit over-protective of me"

She was scared that being the daughter of Chief Beifong would push him away but as soon as she saw his face relax and smile at her, the fear washed away.

"No that is fine, I can understand to some degree…I am protective of my little brother Bolin" He spoke as he smiled lightly at her.

"I am so glad…I had to tell my Mom who you were before she would relent on going undercover with a few officers and my uncles and aunt…it was a nightmare the last time that happened" She sighed softly before hearing him chuckle.

"Anyway enough about me, tell me more about yourself, I know you and your team are heading for the tournament, I have to admit I am a fan of the fire ferrets…I still remember your first match…I got a ticket and watched it live without my Mom knowing" She spoke gently, she laced her fingers together and rested her chin them as she looked at him.

Mako just blushed slightly as he listened to her; he hadn't had anyone ask about him before talking about the team, so it was new. "Well there isn't much to say about myself and I am glad someone is rooting for us but I don't think we will make it this year maybe next year"

Jun was shocked. "But how your team won a spot" She looked at him as he sighed. "We need to pay thirty thousand yuans to enter" Mako looked down at the glass of water.

Jun thought about asking her Mom to help but she knew the answer right away before her eyes widened and smiled at the young man. "I can give you the money to get in to the Tournament if you do me one favour" She spoke softly "I also don't mind helping with the equipment and such, I save a lot of my money from work and my allowance from my Mom"

Mako looked at Jun with a shocked expression. "I can't possibly take your money, Jun"

She giggled "You haven't even asked what the favour is yet" She shuffled closer.

Mako blinked and looked at her. "What is this favour?"

She smiled gently and leaned in close before softly pressing her lips against his cheek, kissing it. His face brighten as he looked at her as she pulled away taking the same position she was in before.

"The favour is to smile more and don't worry about having to pay me back, cause I won't accept it" She playfully stuck her tongue out before smiling.

* * *

The night out had been amazing, after dinner Jun asked the taxi to drive them to the arena where she paid the owner the yuans for the fire ferrets to compete. It was on the way back Mako noticed that his heart had been beating faster since he had seen Jun at the beginning of the night.

"Hey Jun, can I ask you something?" Mako spoke lightly as he scratched his chin with his finger nervously.

"Mhm~" Jun smiled at the nervous side of Mako.

"I know how this might sound bad asking you this after you helped my team out but…Would you like to go out with me…as you know…not because of that but…tonight, I felt like we connected."

Jun smiled sweetly, she knew it wasn't because she gave him the money to get in to the Tournament, he was genuinely asking her out. "I would like that Mako…I am glad I wasn't the only one who felt it…" her cheeks redden as she admitted her own interest in him. She knew most would think that she used the money in her benefit but she really wanted to help him out and she was a fan of his team.

She snuggled closer to Mako as she felt his arms wrap around her.

The Taxi pulled up outside of the Beifong's Estate, Mako quickly exited and opened the door for his new girlfriend to which she smiled. "Such a Gentleman" She giggled as she climbed out gracefully.

Jun told the taxi to come back in half an hour to give her some time with Mako before her Mother had her turn at the young man. She quickly hugged him and lightly nuzzled his chest. They had plans to meet up after his practice and during her lunch break, and that would meet him at the arena but she just couldn't help but enjoy the warmth he emitted as he held her.

It was cut short though as a cough from behind Jun revealed Lin at the gate. "Good luck and see you tomorrow" Jun spoke softly and tiptoed slightly still being bit shorter than Mako even in high heel and pecked him on the lips. She pulled away from Mako and walked in to the Estate and in to the building, Leaving Lin and Mako in a silent stand-off.

Lin looked the boy over and sighed. "To think a former triple threat and friend of the Avatar would be the date and new boyfriend of my daughter"

Mako blinked and looked down slightly. "I am by no means trying to deceive your Daughter Ma'am"

Lin smiled slightly before a frown replaced it so he didn't see it. "I know which is why I will not mention your past to her, only you will when you decide too, and for the fact she paid for your entry to the tournament, I know she did it out of the goodness of her heart and the fact she wants her favourite team to win"

Mako looked up with his eyes wide open. "H-How did you know she did that?"

Lin gave him a look that just said 'Really Kid' "I am the Chief of police, plus I had a few officers undercover, keeping tabs on you both…despite saying I wouldn't, plus It didn't come out of her money, Your Pro-bending team is now sponsored by The Beifongs, but don't tell Jun I did either until the Tournament, I want it to be a surprise"

"Understood Chief…and thank you" Mako spoke lightly

"I am giving you a chance I _don't_ give many…so don't make me regret it kid, or it won't be me putting you in a cell…ask Tenzin, he will tell you what I did" She gave him a smirk before walking through the gate as the Taxi came back.

* * *

 **AN: Yes no Asami . I like her and all but it will fit my Idea better for what I have up my sleeve.**

 **Yes, i did mention the fact Jun offered the money out of the goodness of her heart and not in a way to win over Mako, it was one of my few pet peeves in Season one how Mako and Asami start dating it was over money so I didn't want Jun and Mako to start in the same way .**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it stay tuned for the next chapter**

 **Also R &R&F**


	3. Chapter Two: Guilty Kisses - Reunion

**AN: Chapter two Yay, some people may not like what I have done, but It is a AU. Some of you may guess from the title what will be going on in this chapter if so...You win a cookie . just don't tell Ruby I want my cookie stash kept hidden from that girl.**

 **anyway Enjoy.**

 **Zee-Kun**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**  
 **Guilty Kisses - Reunion**

It had been an interesting few weeks for Jun and her friends. She could still remember the death glare her mother gave Mako for spilling the beans that she had sponsored the Fire Ferrets 'in secret' to surprise her which it did much to the discontent of the older Beifong; getting hugged by her daughter in public, before her disbelief of Korra falling in to Tarrlok trap to make her help him.

Jun introduced her friend Asami Sato to the three benders to help with outfitting the pro-bending team and help Korra make a new friend in the city. She was glad they actually hit it off…she thought that a girly-girl like Asami wouldn't get go with the tomboy, but it seemed to work out for herself and Asami, still remembering the time they fought hand to hand…her shoulder hurt for a week.

Then before the tournament Korra had the brightest idea to challenge the madman who could take away a person's bending to a one on one. Jun nearly snapped and thought that it would be better to have Korra locked up and nearly restrained her…if Uncle Tenzin and her Mother hadn't stopped her, after all it was her choice…the told you so afterwards was…quakey, she swore the acolytes on the Island were pissing themselves as if an earthquake was really happening. In the end Jun just hugged the Avatar glad that she was safe.

Now Jun was pacing outside of the changing room. She had missed their most of their matches because someone thought it would be a smart move to fall asleep with the stove on and she was closes one to deal with it or something else to do with work, so after a _Ton_ of pleading and polarbear puppy eyes, she got the day off just in time for the quarterfinals.

Or so she thought when her fire bending boyfriend rushes past you without saying a word and a face that would…semi-kill a person's spirit _'It will never top Mom's…'_ Jun shivered as she remembered the Mother stare. She let it slide though as it could have been a bad day but to see her best friend The Avatar trying for the same look…something was up, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer until after the game.

"Come on Fire Ferrets, get your head in the game" Jun shouted from the stands as she watch the team, her friends play. Mako and Korra were everywhere while Bolin was carrying the match, pretty much three one and two newbies. It was terrible.

She watched as Bolin won the match for the Fire Ferrets before leaving her seat to get to the changing rooms. She needed to see what was eating at her boyfriend and best friend so much that they were playing so badly.

She just got to the corridor to the changing as she saw Korra rushing out and then shortly after Mako following her. Jun decided it would be best the tail them to see if she could find out what was up. It didn't that her long to find them at a overhang on the pier, she could hear them arguing but no information that would help her, help them.

She was about to turn to find Bolin only to see him standing still and her eyes caught what he had saw…Korra kissing Mako and him returning it.

She was a Beifong; she never runs from anything, never complained when she got the crappy jobs or routes, her 'Extra' –Mom's torture- training with the other officers. She never backed out of a challenge and hell she stayed in jail the time she Joined a triad when she was younger, after being grilled, clipped around the head and told her not to do it again unless she wanted to, as the Comment was _'Kid, you may look like your Aunt Su but don't repeat her mistakes and deal with the fallout or so help me I will send you to your Uncle Tenzin…for a year as an acolyte'_ She never broke the law again after that.

But one thing her Mother never warned her about was, betrayal of the one you loved…sure she heard what her Mother did but Jun didn't want to make a scene so.

She ran.

* * *

Lin was sat in her Office, she was still looking over new reports of what Amon has done, and what she could only speculate what his game plan was, as images of her Daughter flashed through her head, her happy baby girl and then the image of Amon getting his filthy hands on her and removing her bending. She couldn't let that happen.

She rushed from her Office. She needed someone she knew would protect Jun, and as much as she hated it, _She_ was the only person she could think of. She entered the Communication Centre.

"Chief?" An Officer called Li spoke, he was a good man who lost his family to a madman with a vendetta but never blamed the job or her but himself for being sloppy which she nearly clipped him on the head for thinking that. He was also Jun's Captain, and a Father like figure through her life.

"Li"

"No Pup today? Thought it was quieter than normal…no heavy footsteps of a grumpy teen or its badgermole mother-Ow!" Li blinked. "I deserved that one huh, what can I do you for today Chief?"

"I need to send a private emergency Telegram, I will need the room" Lin spoke softly…too softly.

"Rooms yours Chief, everyone out" He clapped his hands and Li had everyone leave. "Chief…If it's about that Madman getting to Jun, whatever call you make to protect her is a good one" with that Li left.

Lin looked at the Door, he knew what she planned and agreed with her, family before the job…he learnt the hard way and didn't wish it on anyone else. She sat down at the table before tapping away at the device.

* * *

It was about Dinner time in Zaofu, The Beifong family there were eating happily before the young teenage twins started to play up. "Mom, do we really have an Aunt and Cousin?" Wei spoke softly.

Su just chuckled and smiled. "Yes you do, I am sure your Cousin is following in your Aunt's footsteps, after all she's eighteen now, same age as Junior but a master earth and metal bender now, though I haven't seen them since Lin telegrammed me she had a daughter when the girl was a baby"

Wing looked at his brother and then at his mother. "Mom, why doesn't Aunt Lin let you go back to see them?"

Su slightly grimaced at the question internally but never showed it to her children. "Mom did something bad before your cousin and you all were born, your Aunt only let me go see them once since and that was to see your cousin"

Opal decided to ask something but was cut off by a guard rushing in. "Matriarch, A Telegram marked emergency"

"Kuvira It can wait until dinner has finished" Su announced but the nineteen year old guard stood firm.

"It's from Chief Beifong, Ma'am"

Su's eyes widen and ushered her close to take the telegram.

 _Su_

 _We maybe have are differences, but you are the only one that is close and I can trust fully because you're a Beifong…Family. I need to you to come to Republic City and take Jun out of here and look after her. She will mostly likely come unwillingly, she is an Officer…WAS an Officer. I will meet you at Air Temple Island when you arrive._

 _Thank you_

 _Chief Lin Beifong_

Su looked at the paper before her eyes harden, she had heard of the troubles with this _Amon_ character in Republic City, and if its push her older sister to have her; the person she trusted the least to look after her daughter it must be bad.

"Kuvira, get your captain up and round up a squad of our best guards, we are leaving tonight" Su ordered gaining a nod and was left with her family.

"Dear what is it?" Baatar Senior spoke softly. He had seen this reaction since she returned from seeing her sister seventeen years ago.

"My Big Sister just asked me for help…To look after my Niece"

* * *

To say Su was upset just an understatement; she had arrived to Republic City in four days to see the Pro-bending arena blown out, and carnage in the waters around it. To add more to the fact she was worried about her Sister and Niece, she had to sit with the woman that broke up Tenzin and Lin, because her Sister was late. The only good thing was seeing Tenzin rush about as she glared at him.

"Su can I say one thing…Lin was right…Jun has perfected your stare and Lin will be here…" CRUNCH. "…Now"

Su left the room to see her Sister but the sight was not what she had expected. "Chief Beifong" She called her sister.

"It's Lin now…I am no longer Chief…Tenzin have you told her yet" Lin closed her eyes as she saw him shake his head.

"What haven't you told me Tenzin, what are you keeping from me this time" Su sneered as she glared at them both, only to see Lin more effected out of the two and seemed to falter.

"Jun…" was all Su heard as her eyes widened. "Jun's been missing since the night I messaged you to get her out of here, she called her friend in tears about something before being cut off" Lin felt something…no someone hit her as the clink of metal was heard. Lin was being hugged and she returned it before passing out due to stress.

It was an hour later that Team Avatar returned and met the metal clan; it was awkward as Su would put it. The man called Mako was fidgeting next to the Avatar 'Korra'. Bolin the firebender's little brother informed them that Mako was her Niece's boyfriend, but let slip that Korra and Mako kissed near the arena and that was when all hell broke loose.

"YOU DID WHAT!" The Airbender family, Asami, Su, Lin and Kuvira all shouted in unison.

"You two were the reason she was crying on the phone before going missing" Asami growled before noticing Lin was being held back by a whole squad minus one Guard from trying to killed either Mako or…Korra was gone…so was Bolin and pabu.

Mako sat there like a deer in the spotlight completely stunned before what looked like angst covered his face before leaving.

The Beifongs glared at the door. "That boy will never see my baby girl again…but we will need him and the avatar if we are to find her…Asami…could you"

"As much as I understand, why they hurt Jun…now she's missing"

"Girl, just do it we will deal with it after we find her and before she goes to Zaofu" Lin snarled slightly and Asami nodded following the order. After Asami left Lin hung her head. "I trusted that boy…and he hurt her…she turned to the Sato girl before turning to me"

"Lin…if she had called you the outcome I fear would been the same…From the report at the telephone box she called from…they caught by surprise and disarmed her" Tenzin spoke sorrowfully as Lin took out a metal bracelet.

Su noticed it…"that's…"

"The bracelet that you metal bent in to the sword that gave me the scars…yeah, I told her to wear it as it was yours after I busted her when she joined the triple threats, She not only looks like you but like a carbon copy…you should see her when she uses her bending…if she hasn't lost it ask her for demonstration or a spar, she is the best Officer I trained"

Su listened to her sister as she spoke before both of them snapped up as they felt a faint vibration. "JUN!"

* * *

 **Four days ago**

"Ugh…Ow, I feel like I was hit by a Satomobile" Jun rubbed her head, before looking around…her small…metal no platinum box of a cell…with no toilet. "Tsk even the Cells at HQ have toilet"

"Well if you need to go ask…but don't try anything or you will get zapped" The moustache man spoke through a small box like hole. "And yes the box is made of platinum, not even your grandmother can bend metal so pure"

"So…I take it Amon hasn't taken my bending…so that means I am a hostage, a piece of a board to get my Mother in the right place for Amon's strike…You know I could of thought of a better idea than striking a crying girl with her back turned…smart but dishonourable…what can a Eighteen year beat cop do to you?"

The man glared at her as she spoke, she had guessed all three things right, Amon didn't rid her of the impurity, she was a hostage and was being used against her Mother. "A Teenage Beat Cop that is also a Master at Earthbending and Metalbending, it was necessary plus you're not crying about your boyfriend Mako, though I guess being the Avatar's new boyfriend suits him better than yours" He knew he was being petty but he wanted to see her face change from the smug look she had, it didn't.

"Well that is true, Mother taught me from a very young age, when I started showing signs of being a bender, I was a Master at Ten, a year older than Mom but still young…I would have given you a run for your money in a face to face fight, and stalker much on the last part" She laughed as she heard him grumble and walk away. "Aw did I ruin your fun…dumbass" She whispered the last part.

She curled up and sat in the corner with her head in her arms and closed her eyes. She knew that the man was lying to get to her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was right. She remembers the kiss and pressed her head against her arms before noticing her bracelet was gone. " _Aunt Su's bracelet"_

She closes her eyes again and quietly cries, not wanting anyone to know, not her enemy that she was in tears. She remembered when her Mother gave it her.

* * *

 _ **-:Flashback:-**_

" _Aw come on Ather, you know you want to join the street fights, It's not like you anything better to do, and you know we Triple Threats look out for one another" Viper smiled as he spotted a sly smirk spread across the fourteen year old Ather's lips._

" _Fine! Geez Vip it's like you just want see a cat fight but you know that's not going to happen" The girl took a seat and played with her dark green long arm warmers before her emerald green vest. "Plus we all know if I were to fight you, I would kick your ass to Ba Sing Se and back"_

 _Viper scoffed but smiled, he liked the girl, and she had spirit. He looked over the Triad's headquarter, it was calm for once, no cops…that was until two toe ping came rushing in. "Metalbender…huff huff…Iron Maiden"_

" _Crap…" Ather growled before standing up and stomping on the ground. "Two…no three squads, more in coming" She quickly put up a wall of earth in front of the door before jumping back and getting in to freestyled praying mantis stance. Everyone else ran minus Viper who stood beside her._

" _Vip go, I got this"_

" _Hah and let you have the fun of beating up some Metalbenders, I think I will stay right here Ather"_

 _Viper would notice a small smile on Ather's lips before the as the building was now empty before seeing it slip as the door plus earth wall fell._

" _Daughter…"_

" _Mother…"_

" _Huh…" Viper was confused._

" _Let him go free and I will come quietly, after all you're here for me under the a fake raid"_

" _What Ather…" Viper looked at his young friend to see a soft smile._

" _It's okay Vip, and it's Jun Beifong"_

 _Lin sighed. "Fine, you leave before I change my mind, you missy are under arrest for ten counts of theft and three counts of illegal street fighting" Lin signalled for her officers to arrest the younger Beifong._

" _See ya around Vip…and thanks Mom for not arrest my friend" Jun spoke gently as she was led away. Vip nodded at the kid before looking at the Older Beifong._

" _Beifong…I will tell them Ather got arrested but I won't mention anything else, and I will make sure she won't get attacked, if they recognize her" Viper spoke which in turn got a look from Lin. "Why?"_

" _The Kid saved my life; it's a debt I can never repay"_

" _Thank you" and with that Lin walked out, but inside the building Viper could hear the Older Beifong._

" _You are in big trouble young Lady"_

 _The day she was released of her cell, Jun looked at her Mother. "Why did you never mention Aunt Su before now" She got nothing back before a bracelet was passed to her._

" _It was your Aunt's, It can be metal bent in to a blade for self-defence, I took it off her after I busted her for assisting in a triad getaway as the driver, you on the other hand did a lot more than she did, so don't make me regret this chance I am giving you, or I will make good on the threat earlier but it will be permanent"_

" _Evil Crone" Jun mumbled._

" _Brat" Lin rebuked before hugging her Daughter tightly._

 _ **-:End:-**_

* * *

 **Day four:**

Jun was getting tired of waiting for Amon to deal with her, only teasing her with the news of the attack on the Arena, her Mother and Team Avatar's defeat by Asami's Dad but during the day she had been holed up in the box she was finding patterns to the guards movements. It was time to make a move.

"Oi blockhead, I need to use the ladies" Jun growled as she tried to grab the attention of her guard. Who turned around to her and glared. "No funny business?"

No funny Business, a ladies promise" Jun batted her eyelashes.

"Okay stand back" He ordered

She did as she was told until he opened the door. She quickly dashed forward and slammed the door in to his face, breaking the guy's nose and knocked him out. She rushed searched him for the keys to her platinum handcuffs. "Ah found them…normal metal…really, must of thought I wouldn't try to escape" she easily un-cuffs herself with a flick of her fingers.

She pulls the man in to the box, strips him and puts on his uniform before walking out; she need to the toilet…that came first…then escape. She quickly rushes to the toilet before anyone could notice the switch.

Walking out of the cubicle her looked in the mirror glad she was alone her pulled the mask off to wash her face of makeup, _'Bye lip stick and smudged eyeshadow'_ She looked in to the mirror seeing the bunch of bruises she more closely. "No wonder I felt like crap, they did a number on me when I was out, and luckily all they did was beat me up"

She thought that from now on, light lipstick and that's it, natural beauty look. She closed her eyes and put her mask back. _'That is if I get out of here and survive Mom's wraith for being captured and after I beat Mako senseless…traitor'_

She quickly crouched down before slamming her fist in to the floor sending off a seismic wave just as the base alarms go off. "So, I guess they found out" She rushed out of the toilet and closed her eyes, using her Seismic Sense to look for a way out…maybe not. She opened her eyes to see a large group of chi-blockers and Amon in an open space.

"Stand Down, Officer Beifong…not you were fired so I guess its Jun Beifong" Amon said coldly as he walked closer.

' _Wait and Listen, Jun…'_ She watched as the chi-blocker come closer slowly. _'Now!'_ She quickly dodged a flying rope binder before sending a pillar of earth in to the attacker. She was slower than she thought, tired due to not sleeping well, and there were too many for her to deal with in this state. So it was natural for her to become overwhelmed she went down fighting.

The Chi-blockers pulled her close to Amon; He pulled the mask off to reveal her face, meeting face to face with a death glare. "You will get what is coming to you, you egotistically prick" Jun snarled at him.

"I am the one bringing an new age, and I will rid you of your inpur-" Amon was flying back after a rock hit his chest.

"Get your hands away from my daughter!"

She slowly stood up before stamping on the ground to loosen the Chi-blocker's footing so she could get free only to use a pillar of earth to launch her back to the big hole in the wall. "Thanks for the save, Mom"

* * *

Su watched her Niece land next to her, Kuvira and Lin, what struck her was that Jun looked the splitting image of the Metal Clan Matriarch only slightly darker skin tone, she even noticed her young guardswoman looking slightly stunned. The girl's face was covered in bruises and Su, Kuvira and Lin's face darkened.

Su heard Lin spoke. "Good to see he didn't get the chance to take you're bending"

"JUN!"

"Piss off Mako, I will deal with you later, first I want vent a bit on these bastards, I didn't appreciate being locked in a platinum box"

Amon glared at them before signalling for a retreat.

After a few minutes Lin dropped her stance and walked over to check her daughter who pushed her out the way. "I need to with something" with a few elegant movements Mako was locked in place by earth before being full on punched in the face as she released him. "Disloyal traitor" She turned to the Avatar "Don't speak to me again unless its business or a real problem"

She walked back to her Mother who just blinked "Well you definitely have the Beifong personality now, Pup"

Jun glared sarcastically at her Mother. "And I wonder why I have that…thought my rap sheet spoke for itself" Lin just chuckled and hugged her Daughter tightly how growled in pain. "Ow, watch it, I have bruises on bruises"

"Shut up and deal with it, you're a Beifong"

"Uh-huh and a Beifong pushes through the pain…stupid dumbass number two Motto, the first one makes sense at least…Ow, hey!"

"Your Grandmother made our Family Motto don't disrespect them"

"And you wonder why I joined the Triple threats at fourteen…thinking on that do you have Aunt Su's Bracelet, those blockhead disarmed me before I passed out"

Lin looked uncomfortable and Jun's eyes widen. "Please don't tell me they broke that, it was the only thing I got from you that was Aunt Su's…"

Lin's eyes widen and shook her head. "No no no, they didn't break it…just…ask your Aunt yourself" Lin pointed at Su and Jun turned and blinked. Su could see her full face now.

Even with the multiple bruises and black eye, her Niece was definitely the splitting image of her when she was younger. "You know Lin, Jun would pass easily as my child than yours, I can understand why now, Tenzin sent a sneaky message a year back saying she was the split of me but I never believed him"

"Wait, two things, one I finally get to meet my Aunt Su but why are you here, if I remember rightly, Mother dearest told me she stop you from coming back only once when I appeared. Two can we leave this place, I believe it might be smarter to leave the evil creepy enemy base I was trapped in for four days"

Lin eyed her child. "You haven't slept have you?"

Jun pouted cutely. "Would you fall asleep in a Platinum box, cut off from being able to _see_ when in enemy territory, the only time I slept was the day I got and that was involuntary"

"She does make a good point, but the seeing bit, you have eyes" Bolin spoke as they started to move out the base.

"Bolin, four words, I am a Beifong"

"Point taken"

* * *

 **AN: Okay yes I broke up Mako and Jun . it was going to be short anyway, but shorter than Asami and Mako, reasons will be brought up don't worry.**

 **Okay as some of you may have Noticed...I removed Korra from the Second pairing cuz I wanted too and I have an idea who to put her with...I want you guys to guess and to the people that guess right...You get nothing xD just curious if people are on my mind set :P and a bit of fun you never know I might yes if its right**

 **anyway F &F&R**


	4. Chapter Three: Acceptance

**AN: I was on a roll so, here is the new chapter. Enjoy**

 **Zee-Kun**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:  
Acceptance**

Well to say Jun as a tad pissed off her Mother talked her in to leaving Republic City was bit understated and most of Air Temple Island being fixed by Team Avatar and The Guards from The Metal Clan with Jun only saying sorry for the mess to Uncle Tenzin, Bolin, Asami and the Guards after she lost.

She also punched Mako _again_ for not leaving her alone despite warnings from her and the whole family. "Ugh can't believe Mom got me to leave" Jun pouted as she looked out the window to see the mountain range.

"I can…Jun sweetie, You Mother is only looking out for you, like she said she can't look after you, The Avatar and the City" Su reasoned with her Niece as Kuvira smiled.

"I know and I needed to get away from Mako, but I could help, I am not a little girl anymore, I was a Cop but from what Mom said it was the only way" Jun sighed before sitting down. The trip had been a little rocky with Jun unable to sleep properly, so Su had Kuvira stay in the younger Beifong's room.

"I know but I think this is needed and you get to meet the rest of your family, maybe my Mother might show up" Su chuckled as Jun giggled.

"I met Nana once, she took me to a cop bar which was funny until Mom showed up six hours later having ran around the City looking for us, Nana just said _'Took you long enough Pup'_ Mom's face was a picture before she dragged me home" Jun smiled softly at the memory.

Su smiled softly and sat beside her Niece before hugging her gently. "I think you will enjoy it at Zaofu" Su kissed her head before noticing Jun had fallen asleep, she looked at the Captain "Pick a guard that you think will match my Niece _Properly_ and have them move in with her for the length of her stay, and Kuvira could you gently take Jun to bed, poor girl is finally asleep"

Kuvira and her Captain nodded. Kuvira slowly and gently picked up Jun and blinked. "Su…Jun is really light…I have an idea you may like"

Su turned and smiled. "Oh what do you have in mind?"

* * *

Kuvira walked out and locked the door to the guest house Su's Niece; Jun would be staying in, now she had to go the guard house to find out who was to be chosen as Jun's personal guard, She hoped it would be female to be honest.

The Eighteen year old Beifong was a pretty girl _'Beautiful, strong, graceful and Elegant'_ Kuvira blinked and shook her head. She didn't want any male try and take advantage of Su's Niece _'Or hell will break loose'_ not only that She did only just break up with that Firebender lad _'Disloyal Basta-'_. Kuvira stopped outside the doors to the barracks.

What the hell was wrong with her, she never had a reaction to another female, minus the small child crush she had on Su, and Jun looked just like Su but younger and her skin tone was darker. She had seen the small fight she had with Chi-blockers before they stopped Amon taking the girl's bending. They were swift and elegant even though she was tired, she never backed down…hell she even decked her ex _Twice_ and had an Earthbending fight with her Mother, afterward she polite and apologised to making the mess.

"Kuvira?" Su spoke softly, bring the young guards attention back to the real world and red cheeked. "Ah sorry Su I was thinking about something before seeing who was picked"

"It's perfectly fine, oh; your idea about The Dance Troupe was great. Jun said she would like to join, even though she is new I think she will get the hang of it" Su smiled as did Kuvira, she was glad that she would be able to help Jun settle here for the time she was here.

"Good"

"Oh looks like we get to see who was picked" Su spoke lightly as the first male guard came out. "Guardsman Bai Correct?"

"Yes Ma'am" He spoke softly as he stood at attention.

"Who was picked?"

"G-Guardsman Zwei, Ma'am"

Kuvira's eyes widened, out of all the Guards, why was he chosen, everyone knew he was a creep and liked to target newbies or new people regardless of the name. "Ma'am, I must interject and ask you to remove Guardsman Zwei from being Jun's Personal guard"

Su was waiting for this moment and smiles. "Consider it done, Guardsman Kuvira, your new post is my Niece's Personal Guard, understood"

"Y-Yes Ma'am" Kuvira blinked before nodding, She watched as Su walked in and told them she had chosen Kuvira as Jun Beifong's Personal Guard for the main reason Kuvira was female. She watched Su walked back out and smiles. "I already had your things moved to Jun's house"

"What, Su you were going to choose me anyway, so why ask the Captain to choose?" Kuvira ask softly as she quickly moved to follow the Beifong.

"Because I trust you…I know you will protect her alongside the rest of us Beifongs should we get infiltrated and I know you like her" Su giggled softly as she walked off.

"H-How?"

"I had been calling to you for ten minutes as you walked to the Barracks until you stopped and spoke out loud what was on your mind, quietly so no one else could hear but I could" Su smiled as she turned half way and looked at Kuvira. "And you're not the type to ask me if someone could join the Dance troupe…but I know how you were when that Mako kept pestering Jun…until she smacked him again"

"I-I could be a first time for any of those, and I could have been complementing her ability as a Bender" She was trying not play it off, _'Yes I like her, but…will she like me'_

"Kuvira, make any excuse you like but I know you do…because would smiled and laughed like you did when you lived with me and everyone at the estate and she seems to feel that you are someone she can trust if she can sleep properly with you being there" Su easily destroyed the pitiful defence Kuvira put up.

Kuvira meanwhile sighs in defeat. "I will head to the Estate now and check on her, would you like me to bring her to the main house to meet everyone else"

Su shook her head, "first she needs proper rest and it heal, it's nearly a week now and her bruises are only just going, but maybe tomorrow, bring her for breakfast, and you can join too, normal clothes are required"

* * *

Kuvira knocked on the master bedroom door before hearing the occupant answer with the word 'come in'. As she enters she spotted her charge and smiled. "Jun, I will be your guard from today onward, if you okay with that, your Aunt already moved my things in"

Jun giggled. "You didn't get a choice did you, Aunt is like Mom in that respect, but I don't mind, at least it is you and not someone I don't know…its Kuvira right?" Jun walked over to the un-helmeted Guard and looked over her features as she held her hand out.

Kuvira was lightly tanned, with black hair styled with one long bang of hair that hung down the right side of her face and a long ponytail, fern green eyes that showed experience and softness unlike the guard captain…Jun didn't like him, he seemed cocky which reminded her of Mako. Kuvira's eyes seemed gentle at least to her.

Kuvira took the young Beifong's hand and shook it lightly. "Yes, I am glad you remember, I was with your Aunt when we helped your Mom…get you away from…you know" She didn't want to remind the girl of that Madman, but she noticed the shiver. "You are safe here, I will make sure you are and so will Su"

Jun smiled softly. "If I was my Mom I would be a pain and say I don't need protecting but I said that on the Airship here…more than once" Jun nervously laughed as she looked at the female. "Su said about meeting the rest of my family tomorrow, after I clean myself up and rest up, but I'd like know any information about who I am to meet…but we can do that later, I need a shower and we can talk at dinner, if that's okay with that is"

Kuvira just smiled and nodded at the girl. "Sure, I need to do the same, what would you like to eat, I can get the chief to bring something over or I can cook?" Kuvira saw the cogs quickly turn in the girls head before hearing her answer.

"I am curious but let the Chief cook something, you haven't rested up since coming back from Republic City, just like me, plus I don't want you to overwork yourself" Jun smiled brightly as Kuvira nodded _'Should I be the one worrying about you and not the other way around'_ Kuvira turned to the door. "I will see in a little bit, Jun"

Jun nodded. "Okay"

Jun was alone in the shower, her eyes closed enjoying the warmth of the water pouring down on to her skin, but she was still watching. It was just her and Kuvira. Jun leaned again the wall and slide down as her face turned pained. She still couldn't believe Mako, she told him why she found it hard to trust people, Family was easy, Kuvira had her Aunt's trust but Mako built the trust up, and he knew yet still kissed Korra.

"Jun?"

With a quick flick of her wrists the shower was turned off. "I…will be out in a second" She slowly stood up and gently dried her body and hair before slipping a vest and pants on. She opened the door to see Kuvira sat on her bed with a slight worried look as she walked out barefooted.

"It's that Firebender boy you decked isn't it?"

Jun flinched and looked away. "How did you know?" She spoke gently.

"I was in the same position was your cousin Baatar Junior, I did the same thing too, I decked him and too a really long shower sat under the water thinking about how I missed it, at least from the sound of it you caught them kissing, but I know how it feelings" Kuvira looked to the young Beifong.

"It's not the first time I was betrayed…and trust is an issue of mine, only Family and a few people trusted by family have my trust…Mako knew about what happened…nearly happened to me if Mom hadn't of felt my Seismic Wave or if I was out of her range…my so called boyfriend at the time would have had his way" Jun closed her eyes and sighed. "and Mako knew it was because of that I have trust issues"

Kuvira's eyes widen as Jun spoke about why she was badly affected by her ex, Mako's betrayal…The next thing the older teen knew she was up from the bed and holding the younger teen close. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories…I just thought…"

"You had good intentions…only Mako, Mom and Uncle Tenzin know, now you do…You can tell Aunt Su too…she is family…"Jun slowly passed out against the warmth of Kuvira.

The said woman smiled softly as she gently picked her up. She was glad that Zwei never had the chance to be this girl's Guard. She gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her before leaving the room only to see Su. "You heard"

Su nodded. "I came to check up on you both when I _saw_ you were both in the bedroom and I heard it all…poor girl, I wish I could have known beforehand so I could have decked Mako instead of restraining myself like Lin" Su looked at the bedroom door and closed her eyes. "You should go to sleep soon; you know what time breakfast is, see you in the morning Kuvira" Su left the house after speaking.

* * *

Kuvira shifts in her sleep she knew she had to get up but she was snug in her new bed, it was only until she heard the door being knocked, she woke up. "Kuvira, you awake?"

Kuvira slowly slide up to see Jun wearing a jade green sleeveless shirt with a collar, tanned brown trousers with brown shoe like pumps before noticing the pale green long arm warmers a single metal band on her right wrist and another slim ring metal band around her left upper arm. Kuvira smiled at the tomboyish appearance before seeing the bright red cheeks on the girl's brown skinned face.

It was only then she looked down to notice her vest was gone; she must have thrown it off in her sleep. Kuvira quickly pulled the covers up to her neck and blushed rapidly.

"S-Sorry…Iwill…letyougetdressed" Jun swiftly mumbled her words together and closed the door, the sounds of light rushed footsteps making it to the front room, indicated she had left the hallway.

Kuvira was scarlet red as she came from her room dressed in a dark green sleeveless shirt and tanned trousers. She could see her charge was also red faced. "I am sorry about earlier"

"It's okay…I should have waited instead of opening the door afterwards…Just a habit, plus I know your my guard but you are my first friend in this place…I have feeling due to me being a Beifong people will try and get on my good side" Jun stood up and walked towards Kuvira before smiling. "So would it be okay if I could call you Vira as a nickname?"

Kuvira was taken aback from the acute assessment of so of the people here but the fact her charge called her friend made her smile. "Sure, Vira is fine, I like it actually, now let's go to breakfast before your Aunt sends a search party"

Jun smiled brightly as she turned to follow her new friend.

* * *

Breakfast was rather odd, being with a big family. Su's Husband Baatar was friendly and happily told her about the mechanical aspect of the city, to which Jun chuckled as she compared her learning of the tension system of the metal cables were closely linked to the dome's ability to open and close and shocked him on how easily she understood technical know of, Maintenance at HQ and having Asami as a friend worked wonders, The eldest, Baatar Junior _'making her the second Eldest in the room, minus Adults and Vira'_ was shocked to see her understand it all so quickly without things being explained.

Huan, Su's second child was indifferent to her being there, until she metal bent his knife and fork as he went to eat as a joke only to have him glare at it and call it art. Jun could barely hold her giggles as he looked at her and said thank you for inspiration. The prank easily caught the attention of the Twins, Wei and Wing, they quickly asked her for spars and to play a game they made called Power Disc to which she agreed but they would need to teach her how to play both of them cheered happily.

And Last but not least was, Opal the youngest and a non-bender and smart but what shocked Jun and the whole room in to silence was her Question. "Is it true Aunt Lin adopted you Jun?"

Jun noticed the glare that Su gave her daughter. Jun smiled softly. "It's okay, it is valid question…Yes, Mom adopted me when I was a few months old. Mom raided a Terra Triad slave pen, and found me. She refused to let Uncle Tenzin place me in to foster care or in any Orphanage…Mom told him that she would take me in and named me Jun meaning Truth, kinda ironic with my track record before joining the Police Force…" Jun looked up and looked at Opal who just smiled.

"Family is more than blood, it's about honesty" Opal softly spoke.

"I know, though it would have been interesting if I never knew" Jun rebuked lightly taking a sip of her water as Opal's eyes widen.

"I am sorry"

"It's okay, it's not as bad as to what Nana did…she was the one who told me when I was Ten…let's say the whole police force had to do extra training because it took them the whole day to chase me and find me after I had a fight with Mom and nearly hit her with a metal ruler" Jun chuckled lightly

Su just laughed "That is Mom all over"

"Nana's excuse was 'You are a Master Earthbender and Metalbender, you can handle the truth of your birth'" Jun spoke lightly.

Kuvira learnt a lot about the young girl at this morning's breakfast, now she was sat down watching Jun sparring with Wei and Wing using both earth and metal, it was enchanting, that was before a fist nearly collided with her face, She noticed that it was Zwei, but with an angry/pained face.

"Who do you think you are trying to hit Vira?" Jun slightly growled, Kuvira noticed at Jun had her hand out and was Metalbending the metal armguards on Zwei's wrists stopping him from punching Kuvira in the face.

"I will punch who the hell I lik-" Zwei fell to the floor with a broken nose from a smaller fist, Jun's fist.

"Touch…no go to touch my friend again I will do more than break your nose…" Jun got closer to Zwei's bloody face with a very scary death glare. "Understood…"

Zwei nodded his head rapidly and ran away with his tail between his legs. "Stupid mud-slinger"

Su walked out to see Zwei running away and Jun with a bloody hand. "And what happened when I looked away" easily noticing Jun's face had sunk to slightly guilt but protective too.

"Mom you missed it, we are sparring with Jun and next minute we know Zwei came this close to hitting Kuvira but Jun stopped him then socked him one before threating him not to go near Kuvira again" Wei laughed and smiled as Wing called it 'awesome, you should have seen it'

Su sighed before smiling. "You really follow after your Mother and me" Su spoke lightly with a chuckle before noticing Jun becoming rather shy about it all was different and the fact she was a little red face made it a picture for her to remember. Her Niece was being protective of her friend, unlike last time she decked a person _'Mako'_ in angry and annoyance, she did it to keep her guard/friend safe which was sweet and had caused a different reaction.

* * *

Kuvira was doing a walk around of the inside of the building checking everything out before she walked past Jun's room she could hear someone speaking, but muffled due to the door, but she swore she could hear someone crying. Slowly opening the door she saw Jun shifting in her sleep.

Quickly she moves towards the bed as Jun shoots and cries out "NO!" Kuvira swiftly holds Jun close as the younger girl cries against. "Shhh, its okay nothing is here to hurt you, it was a dream"

Jun nuzzles close as she whimpers. "But it was close to reality…I nearly lost my bending to that Maniac, now its haunting me with it coming true"

Kuvira just held her closer and placed her lips against the top of Jun's head and kissed it. "I won't let him take you away nor your bending…I promise"

* * *

 **AN: Here we go...bet none of you thought it would turn out like that, if you did ...shuddup...**

 **Anyway Some of Jun's past explained why she reacted so badly to Mako's kiss with Korra and history with Nana Toph :P and the humiliation of the Police always fun xD**

 **R &R&F**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello all, do not worry I am not deleting this story but I will be revising it and updating it. After re-reading this story, I noticed a few major flaws I had set in to it with the way I set out with the story, and possibly the reasons why I have hit a brick wall.

The story pacing. I messed up on this bit. I thought of having a prologue and do a skip with flashbacks to Jun's past. While I still will be adding flashback to the revised story just no huge flashforwards. Then there was the pacing of how the story well from chapter one and this will link in to the other reasons too. There was no development to Jun and Lin's parental/child relationship, Jun and Mako's relationship started and ended too soon and the start of Kuvira and Jun was the same. So I got stuck on how to continue it.

What I plan to do:

1: So I am planning to revamp the story, I will end up keeping and adjusting the Prologue as Chapter One, and with developing Jun and Lin's relationship.

2: Kuvira and Jun also Mako and Jun is a no go. Kuvira really got me stuck on what to write as I really liked her in the Series and her reasons before her corruption and even then was awesome…hello giant ass MECH SUIT comes to mind ^_^. Mako as much as I like him despite his douchebaggingness (Copyrighted word .) in the first Book with his relationships with Korra and Asami. There will be still something like this mainly because, the Pairing at the beginning will be Asami and Jun then future Korra and Jun (I like Korra and Asami and you can guess what may happen for a JunKor pairing :P)

3: Jun's occupation will no long being a Metalbending police Officer. There is a major reason for this, Lin would never allow her to be one. Simple as that, mainly due to the fact Lin became a officer for her Mother to make her proud as Quoted _"When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother. I became a police chief because I thought it would make her happy ... but it didn't. You need to make decisions based on what you want. Don't make the same mistakes I did."_ This was said to her niece Opal in book three. So she wouldn't want Jun to make her mistakes. The other reason is Jun is like her Aunt Suyin, a somewhat free spirit and because of that I do not know just yet what she will do if she has a job at all.

4: For when she is growing up Jun will have other family around here, Uncle Tenzin and Aunt Pema and their kids and the Acolytes, Uncle Bumi, Aunt Kya, Great Aunt Katara and Great Uncle Sokka (Before he passes away), Grandma Toph, Great Uncle Zuko and his family ^_^ so a lot. Suyin's family will show up in book three like normal, where Jun will only have bit and pieces from her Mother about her but not enough for her to link the two together when they meet even with her Aunt Su's bracelet (Hidden blade). So oooooo suspense…. what.

So I hope you all have fun reading the Revamp, I will be keeping the old one up. Also I am still doing my Star Wars AU it'll be posted sometime next week, just remembering why it's a pain to follow a movie and add my own bits for my OC to fit . the joys of a Fanfic writer xD any way catch ya later.

Zee-Kun.


End file.
